the new story
by Kyle-Slambert
Summary: baised on x men new characters new story
1. Default Chapter

Once, long ago a power was released making some humans into what  
Is called an M glean. These M gleans caused many problems making  
Humans far too powerful that it only went to those with good in there  
Heart but again the glean spread and was passed down to more evil.  
Only few have the gean in them and the powers have varied but them  
All use them for different reasons.  
  
First day chapter one  
"Telle you're late for your first day at your new school, *sweat drop*,  
Do you want to miss the bus" yelled telles mum "no mum I don't but I  
Was wondering if I could have a lift Please" persuaded telle "ok but  
You have to promo us not to cause any trouble for any of the other  
Girls" said telles mum "I won't mum as long as they don't tease me  
About my name" remarked telle "telle your name is special and I'm sure  
You'll meet some lovely girls now come on will be late" explained  
telles mum "*sweat drop* enough with the speeches mum lets go" said  
Telle.  
  
"Mum will you leave me alone I really want to get to school telle  
Will be there and I don't want to miss seeing her it's been ages  
Since I've seen her" shouted Dannie  
"Ok will you hurry and get in the car if you want to go so badly  
But you only saw her the other day" moaned Dannie's mum "ok I'm going Now let's leave already" shouted Dannie in the car "well you're going to  
Love your new school it's an all girl school with a good reputation  
For bright students" said Dannie's dad "I guess telle will find it  
Hard fitting in if it's an all girl school" smirked a voice coming  
From the driveway "Joe that's not very nice now get in the car if you  
Want a lift to your pathetic school" said Victoria (another one of  
telles relatives like Dannie) "yeah and can I please trade cards I  
Have this gate guardian its real" said Blake "ok I'll trade I need  
That card" said Joe anxious "then if you can beat me you can have  
It" said Blake "your on Blake you'll lose" said Joe "wow boy I'm  
In for a long car drive" moaned Dannie.  
  
"Mum why am I going to this school I wanted to go to Rangitoto not  
Carmel it's all girls, torment" moaned Anna" you'll like it you  
Will make lots of new friends and I'm sure it won't be that bad"  
Said keras mum "fine well lets go then I'm ready and so are you and  
I don't want to be late for my first pathetic day of school" moaned  
Anna"hey watch your mouth young lady you will enjoy yourself I'm  
Sure of it" said keras mum "doubt it" muttered kera.  
  
"I'm late I'm late, dam it I'm late for the first damming day of  
School but I can't find my bag, why dose this always happen to me  
rgggg mum what the heck did you do with my bag" shouted clover "you  
Put it in the car so you didn't have to worry about it" yelled clovers  
Mum "ok we better go then because I'm late its 8:10am school will  
Start soon "growled clover "ok let's go" said clovers mum as they got  
In the car and drove off.  
  
"Wow this school its well, tiny "said telle "telle, telle over here"  
Shouted Dannie "hey cuz, sup" said telle "nothing much but aren't you  
Excited about what class you're going to be in" said Dannie "thrilled"  
Unithusilisticly said telle "come on get into the spirit of things I  
Hope I'm in your class" laughed Dannie. "What a mess of a school,  
Look at all the pathetic students there all excited except for those  
Two" muttered anna as she walked up to telle "hi I'm kera" said  
Anna"oh hi you startled me I'm telle nice to meet you" said telle  
Friendly "telle what a name were you mistaken for a guy or something  
Hahahahaha that's so funny telle a girl hahahahaha I can't stop  
Laughing" laughed anna"hey watch it you don't want to make me mad"  
Growled telle "hey look I'm allot taller and stronger don't mess with  
Me small fry" smirked anna"hey bully leave her alone" shouted rika  
"Huh you want to fight to the two shorties vs. the tall and powerful"  
Laughed Anna" that's it don't you dare call me short or I'll teach  
You a lesson or two" shouted rika "you're too much trouble sorry you go  
Fight little kids ok"snarled Anna" that's it I aught a teach you a  
Lesson about size" growled rika "WAIT, stop it's only the first day  
Can we not fight "moaned telle "I'll see you shrimps latter "muttered  
Anna"hey you didn't want to fight why is that" said rika "because  
You can never solve anything with violence, well whets your name  
Friend" said telle "Alex but I'm called rika for short" said rika"  
Hi rika I'm telle but please don't tease me about it "mumbled telle  
"Ok hi telle nice to meet you, well there reading out the list for  
Each of the classes lets go" said rika.  
  
"Tara, Dannie, clover, kera, Charlyn, telle, Keira, Vanessa, Jazzman,  
Kate, Jena, Danielle, karmal, Shannon, Ana, Kiddieana, migrate,  
rika" "oh great I'm in the same class as the shrimps" moaned Anna  
"In the same class as Dannie ow the humanity why me" moaned telle  
"Hey I herd that, it will be fun to be in your class" said Dannie  
"Why me" moaned telle in the background "well I guess were in the  
Same class telle" said rika as telle moaned about Dannie being in her  
Class *bang* "ouch that hurt rika" moaned telle *sweat drop* "ok your  
Weird but hi" said clover to telle "oh hi you are" said telle "clover" Said clover back to telle "hi clover I'm telle" said telle to clover "hi  
telle  
You're in my class and it looks like your sitting next to me" said  
Clover "ok cool I hope we can be good friends because you have all the  
Same classes as me and I do like you well I mean as a friend "said  
Telle "cool I'd like that" said clover.  
  
"How did I get put in that class with those losers thinking if they  
Make more friends they'll be cool ha it's ridiculous" muttered Anna "Clover what do you like to do in the weekend" said telle "umm nothing?"  
Said clover "how about you rika what do you do" asked telle "same  
Answer" answered rika "cool do you want to go to the mall this  
Weekend" said telle "sure what time" said clover "try 12:00pm on  
Saturday at the glen field mall" said telle.  
  
"I think I'll make a little visit to the mall on the weekend and  
See what trouble I can cause the midgets hehehehehe"sceamed Anna. 


	2. mall troble

Mall trouble chapter two  
"I'm so glad you could come guys it's pretty hard to make friends  
With a name like telle hmmm but why do I feel like were being  
Watched" said telle "ummm watched, by who "said clover "umm well you  
Probly laugh but I think kera, it's weird I can sense her" said  
Telle "you are weird I can't see her maybe it's your imagination, lets  
Go" said rika "maybe but I could have sworn I saw her" said telle.  
"Wow that was close but how did she know I was here no one could see  
Me and here the shrimp spotted me maybe she ummmmmmm well maybe I  
Should teach her not to walk into dark allies' heheheheheheehehehehe"  
Laughed kera. "Let's go get a video I know a short cut and you guys  
Can stay over" said telle "ok let's get a dragon ball z one" said  
Clover "no yugioh they brought out the movie" said telle "as long as  
Joey isn't the main character" said rika "yami"laughed clover "ok it's  
Settled will get the yugioh movie lets go through here" said telle  
"Hehehe you fell into my trap" said anna"ow boy not you again can  
You leave us alone we want to get our movie" said telle "not without  
a fight" said Anna" I hate to fight but if you want to fight ok but  
Trust me I'm no easy shrimp" said rika "I'll help you take her on  
Rika I don't want you getting hurt" said telle "no you stay out of  
This it's me and her nobody else "said rika "I'll go easy on you  
show me what you got" said Anna" how do you like a broken nose"  
Said rika" if you can reach it sure" said Anna" I am the animal I  
Leap and"*bang*"your nose is broken" explained rika "ahh my nose  
That's it I'll show you why they call me flairess "shouted anna as  
Two fireballs emerged from her hands "ow boy these doses not look  
Good" said telle "what you need is some ice" shouted clover as a sheet  
Of ice formed on keras hands "and to finish you off my power is  
Enamoring and it's quite fun to transform into the tiger because  
It's fast and precise" shouted rika to anna"ok I'm not seeing this  
I must be dreaming" said telle "hehehehehe your no match for me I'm  
The flair of fire now you will feel the burn" yelled anna as a tall  
Figure grabbed clover rika and telle and teleported out.  
"Huh where am I" moaned telle "hi telle you awake bout time you were  
Worrying us" said Joe "huh how did I get here" said telle "I had to  
Teleport you here its ok your away from that girl and safe but your  
Lucky you could have been hurt badly" said Joe "telle your awake are  
You ok" said clover" fine but a bit confused what did you do back  
There" said telle "oww the ice well it's a power I kind of have this  
Power that freeze things and rika is Ana anymore" said clover "ok  
That is so cool "said telle "well we better get back to the mall Joe  
Can you take us "said rika "sure I guess but it's dangerous are you?  
Sure" said Joe worried for their safety "well be fine now take us  
Joey" said telle "ok kylie I mean telle" muttered Joe as he took them  
Back to where he found them "Joe wait how did you know we were in  
Troble"said clover "well Dannie told me that you were so I had to  
Cheek it out for her and I found you" said Joe "my cousin how  
Strange I could sense her just before you came" said telle "yeah and  
She said you called her that is so weird, well I got to go see yaw"  
Said Joe as he teleported away. 


	3. head ache from hell

New  
Powers new possibilities chapter four  
  
"School how I love to work on the fun art projects" said telle  
Sarcastically "come on telle it'll be fun" said anna"ok you are weird  
Why do you like to work why I mean it's hard enough keeping up with  
The homework but projects there the worse" said clover "there ok I  
Guess but I would rather draw cartoons there my fav" said telle "hmmm  
I like to draw but I bet you can't beat my cartoons" said Anna" you  
Like to start fights don't you" said rika "huh ice mmmm ice" mumbled  
Clover as an ice cube popped out "I love that power of yours I love to  
Eat ice" said telle "not in class you two" moaned rika "just chill I  
Mean no one saw us I think although that girl Kate is giving me the  
Evil look but I hear she has very little friends but in saying that  
They think she is weird, I wonder why though" said clover "I bet she's  
A mutant but what is her power hmmmmm" wondered Anna" ice hmm I  
Like ice" thought telle "girls we are making ice sculptures for your  
Project" said the art teacher "yes that's my specailty"raved clover  
"Wow this school isn't half bad" said Anna" ice I love ice"  
Said clover "your weird ice is so boring" said Kate "what would you  
Know "muttered clover "wind is the best element" said Kate "oh yes lets  
Blow the school away sure ice is the best" said clover *beeeeep* "yes  
The bell" said telle as she ran out of the class "she's in a rush  
Wonder why" said clover "hmmmmm maybe she's having a psychic feeling"  
Smirked anna "nah she would have told us anyway I bet she had to go  
To the tuck-shop" said clover "ok but I have the weirdest feeling where  
Being watched" worried rika "guys get here now" yelled telle "telle  
What is it are you ok"said clover "fine but look at the tornado" said Telle "wind hmmm Kate" thought clover as telle started to probe the minds  
Of all the students minds to find who was responsible "try Kate telle  
That's the person" said clover "ok now entering........arhhhhhhhhh  
"Moaned telle as she entered the mind of Kate "telle get out of there  
It's not worth it" shouted rika. "...where am I and who are  
You" moaned telle as she got up in Kates mind "who do you think  
Intruder now you will pay for your intrusion here taste wind" yelled  
Kate "wait I just wanted to know what your doing I'm not here to  
Disturb you" said telle "your that nice one aren't you well I'm not so  
Nice and you will pay for coming here searching through minds is  
Going to get you into allot of trouble and this is  
Why........."shouted Kate "no I'll stop it just let me go ok I  
Didn't mean to I'm a beginner at all of this, just stop" yelled telle  
As a serge of power knocked Kate off her feet "wow your power is so  
Strong for a beginner maybe you're not a bad person after all ok you  
Can go" said Kate "thank you" moaned telle as she reunited with her  
Friends again "telle are you ok"moaned clover "I'm fine" said telle "of  
Cores she's fine a bit of wind isn't going to hurt her" said Anna  
"Ok you seem to also good at understaments" said rika to Anna" I  
Am". 


	4. new powers new

WATER FLOWER chapter  
Five  
  
*ring* "the phone hmmm now who is it ........sacha, hey sacha"  
Said telle on the phone "huh how did you know it was me on the  
Phone" said sacra "coming to the field now ok "said telle as she hung  
Up and ran out of the house to meet her. "But how telle how did you  
Know it was me" said sacra "I have telepathy that's why" said telle  
"Cool do you want to know what I can do" said sacha "do I want to  
Know" muttered telle "water is my power and I've had it all my life"  
Said sacha happily "ok why am I the only mutant to learn her power  
Now" moaned telle "watch this "said sacha as water emerged from her  
Hand to make a mini pool at their feet "great you can water plants"  
Said telle sarcastically "Hey I can do more than that if you want ill  
Make more than a pool of water" said sacha "ok you don't have to  
Tell me twice I believe you" mummbled telle "show me what your power  
Can do" said sacha "hold on to your socks this power dose more than  
Mind read.......raaaaaaaaaaaaaaa there notice the flotation it's the  
Best part of my power" said telle "cool you can fly!" said sacha "I  
Know it came to a shock with me but over the days I've lent to  
Control it" said telle ".................who's that" asked sacha as a  
Girl papered out of nowhere "I don't know I was hoping you  
Knew" answered telle "probe her mind" said sacha "no I'm not going  
Into any minds its wrong" said telle "you can not enter my mind  
Because it is closed" said a voice "ok who are you and what do you  
Want "growled telle as she stood in a protective stance in front of  
Sacha "your not worth my trouble you are weak and not worth a fight"  
Said the voice "hey say that to my face coward or are you scared  
You'll be beaten" shouted telle "telle be careful lets just go before  
She decides to go ape at us" whispered sacha "ok hold on I'll get us  
Out of here, well it's been nice seeing you stranger but were outta  
Here" said telle "sorry your not going anywhere you've made me mad and  
Now you will pay the consequences" said the voice "get out of here  
Sacha I'll distract her while you make your escape" said telle "ok  
Good luck you'll win ok" said sacha "kera, clover, rika, Kate I need  
Your assistance now" shouted telle in her mind "ok we need Joe to get  
Us there ok" said Anna" Joe read me do you read me "said telle in  
Her mind "yes do you need me to teleport you" said Joe "get clover  
Rika Anna and Kate now and bring them here to the field I need  
Them" shouted telle "ok got Anna  
....clover....................rika............and Kate now to get to  
You and.......hey whets wrong "said Joe to telles face "we have a  
Slight problem this one girl won't leave me alone but I don't know  
What her power is" said telle "she can't beat us four elements and a  
Beginer" said Kate "hey I'm not weak ok" growled telle "hey I didn't  
Say you were weak just not as strong" said Kate quietly "I am tired  
By your little fights now lets fight NOW" yelled the girl "eat fire,  
Girl" yelled Anna" psychic blast" yelled the girl" oh no she's  
Imitating telle and telle only a beginner how strong is she" said Kate  
Worried "umm maybe if we combined our strength we can beat her" said  
Telle "ok but how do we know if she has all our powers to" said Anna  
"Let's do this psychic blast" "wind tornado" "ice blaster" "flame  
Blast" "water stream" they all yelled as the powers combined into  
One and went towards the girl "you underestimate my powers now you  
Will pay atomic wind" the girl yelled "tiger claw" yelled rika as She came from behind and stopped the girls attack "get off you pest, now  
Look what you did your going to get both of us killed" screeched the  
Girl "what is your name tell me" shouted rika "alike" said alike "ok  
Well why are you doing this" shouted rika as the blast came at the  
Two of them "to gain control of the world and getting rid of any  
One who I think would ruin my plan" said alike "rika hold on" yelled  
Joe as he took rika out of the blasts way "wait Joe I was getting  
Answers, rag this is the second time you have come at the wrong time  
So don't ever again" growled rika as she changed into a bird and  
Flew off" Huh the blast deflected but why" said sacha "lets get  
Outta here now" shouted telle "no way I'm going to fight" said Anna  
"Fine get yourself killed" said clover as she flew off with telle and  
The others "Anna your brave but I'm allot more powerful you're going to  
Die" laughed alike " ohh boy I'm so dead I should have gone with the  
Others" thought Anna" yes you should have gone with them" said Alice  
"Huh how did you know that's what I was thinking" worried anna"hu?  
Go now or I will destroy you" shouted Alice "good I'm outta here  
"Yes flea that just shows how weak you are, but when we meet again I  
Will crush you" thought Alice. 


	5. water flower

No Day at the Park chapter six  
  
"Rika are you ok you went off pretty fast" said clover to rika on the  
Phone "I know who it was, the girl her name was Alice" said rika  
"Hey cool but we think Anna either bet her or got killed, I think  
She must have escaped because the fight stopped when we left" said  
Clover hopefully "got to go clover talk later ok" said rika "ok see Ya..... Telle what is it" said clover as telle sent clover a message "hey  
It's about kera, she got away and she's at my house I'm getting Joe  
To send her home I thought you might want to know" said telle "cool  
Rika said that girls name was Alice but Joe came in to soon so that's All she found out" said clover to telle "hmmm I wonder if she's going to  
Become good hmmmmmmmmmmmmm" thought telle "you know I can hear what  
Your thinking" said clover "opps well I better tell the others ok bye"  
Said telle "bye, well this is great I'm board as anything, I wish I  
Could see Tommy" thought clover "clover where did all this ice come  
From" yelled clover's mum "I better tell her" said clover to her  
"Mum it's my project leave it alone it's for school" yelled clover as  
Her mum tried to dismantle it "how did it get so big" said clovers  
Brother "I made it with this, mum well, power I have but it's  
Ok "muttered clover.  
  
"Telle are you ok you look sick" said telles mum "fine just a minor  
Headache" said telle "huh then how come everything around you is  
Floating" said telles mum calmly "well it's this power I kind of have  
It's ok, rite" said telle "its fine but you're not the only one with  
That power I'm a bit of a telepathic myself" said telles mum "wow  
That is so weird" muttered telle "do your little friends know about  
It" said telles mum "they have powers to so yeah" said telle "ok well  
You go to bed and will discuss it tomorrow it's the weekend you know"  
Said telles mum as she left the room. "Hey my mums the reason for my  
Headaches hmmmmmmmmmmm I wonder if she's known for a while hmmmmmm"  
Thought telle.  
  
"Annoy told you not to use your powers out in the open and what do  
You do almost get yourself don't you ever do that again or I'll,  
I'll ground you" shouted keras dad "hey I was saving my friends I  
Am a trusted leader and that's what leaders do protect their friends"  
Said Anna" you won't accurate with these friends of yours if they  
See you use those powers" said keras mum" they have them to that's  
why we fit in our friendship" said anna "they do, and then you have  
freaky friends" said keras mum "I'm outta here telle call joe for me  
now" shouted anna as Joe popped out of nowhere "let's go" said Joe  
as they disappeared.  
  
"rika you're not telling me something now spit it out" said rika's  
older sister "umm how do you know I'm hiding something" said rika  
"so you are hiding something" said her other sister "well kind of but  
it's hard to explain I have this power that lets me turn into any  
animal I like, it's cool but totally freaky" said rika "it's ok as  
long as you know how to control them, you can rite" said her sister  
"I don't know you two but I need some time alone" said rika in a  
shallow voice "ok kid, you get some sleep but tomorrows a weekend so  
you'll have to tell me more" said her sister.  
  
"mum what are you doing using a computer you'll break it" mumbled  
telle "for your imformation your friend Anna told me that you and  
your friend were mutants so I'm doing research on all the mutants  
you know and bring them to this house to make a home for all the  
rejected martinets like kera" said telles mum "ok when was Anna  
rejected mum" said telle "well last night" said telles mum "ok, well  
I'm going out to do some training k, be back soon" yelled telle as she  
ran out of the room "STOP where do you think your going shrimp"  
shouted anna "grr stop calling me that ...hey Anna what are you  
doing here anyway" said telle confused "I live with you" said Anna  
"YOU LIVE WITH ME but how" shouted telle "I just do your mum told you  
didn't she" muttered Anna" no she didn't but she told me about the  
school she's setting up" said telle worried "hmmmm well you go do what  
you were going to do" said anion bye" said telle.  
  
"Rafi get away from me I will not make you ice" shouted clover "I'll  
tell mum your powers killed all the animals we had" said rafi "hay I  
did not kill the animals you did" shouted clover "that's it go to your  
friends and live, were not rejecting you but it's hard to look after  
you without you being killed by rafi" said clovers dad "ok live why do  
you say that" said clover confused "well your friends mum has opened a  
house for mutants like you" said clovers dad "oh cool I'm moving  
out" shouted clover" kook but get packed I'll be leaving in 20 so  
hurry" said her dad "one ice suitcase made and I'm packed and ready"  
said clover. 


End file.
